¡Guerra Santa contra los Nyxianos!
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los Caballeros de Saint Seiya Omega se enfrentaran a la Diosa Nyx, hermana gemela del Dios Abzu?¿Y si Seiya se le volteara a Athena?¿Ryuho tiene sentimientos amorosos... pero, hacia quien...?¿Seiya de verdad se le volteo a Athena?¿Que quiere decir Athena con el próximo soberano de la tierra?¡Dejen Reviewes!


_**Guerra Santa Contra los Nyxianos**_

 _Capitulo 1: ¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!_

 _Era navidad en el Santuario. Los 5 caballeros Dorados decoraban alegremente sus casas con adornos navideños. Aunque la tristeza los invadía, muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto en la Guerras contra Marte y Pallas como: Schiller, Mycena, Genbu, Sonia, Iona, Tokisada y Amor._

 _Templo de Géminis…_

 _Integra decoraba alegremente su Templo. No traía su armadura puesta, solo un traje deportivo de color rojo y negro y una capa larga de color blanco._

 _-¡Ay!-Gimió la gemiana al tratar de sacar el árbol de navidad de su lugar-Necesito a un hombre para esto…a ver Integra piensa…Habinger? Fudo? Kiki? ¡Seiya!-La Santa camino hacia la salida de su templo para ir a Sagitario y pedirle ayuda a Seiya._

 _Templo de Sagitario…_

 _El Verdadero Santo Legendario, el Verdadero Asesino de Dioses, el anterior Pegaso, El Pegaso Dorado, Seiya de Sagitario estaba en la cocina teniendo problemas con -…una torta navideña?_

 _-¡Maldita Sea!-Grito agarrando la torta quemada con dos guantes de cocina-Necesito a una mujer para esto…a ver piensa…Yuna? Shaina? Saori? ¡Integra!_

 _Seiya se quito su armadura y dejo ver su ropa, se puso una capa blanca y se encamino a Géminis._

 _Templo de Cáncer…_

 _La silenciosa morada del Caballero pelirosa era visitada por la Santa de Géminis, Integra, quien caminaba intranquila al ver todos esos ataúdes._

 _De repente sintió como una mano se posaba en su tobillo._

 _-¡¿Qué diablos?!-Grito Integra volteándose viendo a un zombi que se salió de uno de los ataúdes que poseía el Guardián de la cuarta casa-Maldito, si tenia extraños hobbies._

 _Integra sacudió el tobillo tratando de quitarse a ese no-muerto de encima, pero este no tenia ninguna intención de soltarla. De repente una mano le agarro el brazo, esta volteo esperando que fuera Fudo o Seiya pero vio que era un Zombi que según ella iba a comerse su cerebro._

 _-¡Aléjense engrendos!-Grito moviéndose un poco para que la dejaran en paz-¡Auxilio!¡Ahhh!-grito la Santa desesperadamente._

 _-¡Strom Vetichs!- Grito un chico provocando que los zonbis la soltaran, Integra corrió hacia su salvador y le lanzo una mirada asesina a los zonbis quienes se arrastraban apresuradamente a los ataúdes-Estas bien?_

 _-Si…estoy…pero, quien eres?-Dijo Integra._

 _-Soy…-Balbuceo el joven-…André de…Águila._

 _-Soy Integra de Géminis, Santa Dorada._

 _-Es un placer conocerla señorita-Dijo este mirando esos ojos azul cielo._

 _-Bueno…gracias._

 _-Da igual_

 _-No quería molestarte_

 _-Entonces adiós-André desapareció por la puerta de Cáncer._

 _Integra vio que había un extraño brillo en los ojos del chico, se asusto y se puso en posición de batalla._

 _-¡Integra!-Gritaba una y otra vez, la nombrada miro a la salida de Cáncer y vio como Seiya corría hacia ella-Que bueno…te encontré._

 _-¡¿Seiya?!-Dijo Inte sorprendida-Disculpa lo que pasa es que verte…_

 _-Tranquila…Integra necesito tu ayuda._

 _-Yo también._

 _-Habla tu primero…_

 _-No tranquilo…_

 _-No tengo problema_

 _-Bien…necesito que me ayudes a bajar el arbolito de navidad de su lugar ¡Claro si puedes!_

 _-Claro que si…Integra me ayudarías a hacer una torta, para Sao…¡Digo Athena!_

 _-Tranquilo…por supuesto._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Vamos con lo tuyo…_

 _-Bien._

 _Templo de Aries…_

 _Kiki estaba haciendo el almuerzo para Raki y el. Perdido en sus pensamientos._

 _-Kiki-Sama-Dijo la niña jalando su capa, este bajo su mirada para mirar a su aprendiz._

 _-Dime…-Dijo sonriéndole._

 _-Tu crees que la Señorita Integra quiera venir a almorzar con nosotros?_

 _-No lo se…quieres ir a preguntarle?_

 _-¡Si!_

 _-Bien…no vuelvas sin ella si?_

 _-Si Kiki-Sama-La pelirroja salió de la casa de Aries en dirección a Géminis._

 _Templo de Géminis…_

 _-Entre los dos?-Pregunto Inte mirando a Seiya._

 _-Ok-Dijo Seiya poniendo sus manos en la caja seguido por Integra-1, 2, 3…tira_

 _-¡Ay!-Dijeron al insomnio jalándolo hacia ellos, cuando lo lograron sacar lo tiraron al suelo con cansancio._

 _-Estas bien?-Pregunto el anterior Pegaso a la chica._

 _-Mejor que cuando pelee con Galia…¡si!_

 _-Jajajaja-Rio Seiya._

 _Integra le sonrió y sintió como se acercaba un cosmos alegre y bondadoso. Fue a la puerta de Géminis junto con Seiya para recibir a la persona._

 _-¡Señorita Integra!¡Señor Seiya!-Grito Raki corriendo hacia ellos, Integra le sonrió y se agacho para abrazar a Raki._

 _-Hola Raki como estas?-Dijo Inte alegremente mientras la abrazaba._

 _-Bien y usted?_

 _-Bien…necesitas algo linda?-Dijo Soltándola pero aun sonriéndole._

 _-Era para preguntarle si usted quiere venir a almorzar en Aries._

 _-Claro que si, será un placer-Dijo Integra emocionando a Raki._

 _Integra se levanto y miro a Seiya._

 _-¡Hola Señor Seiya!-Dijo la niña alegremente._

 _-Hola Raki como estas?-Dijo alegremente._

 _-Bien y usted._

 _-Bien-Se dirigió a Integra-Nos vemos a las 4?_

 _-De acuerdo…gracias Seiya._

 _-De nada-Dicho esto el castaño se fue en rumbo a Sagitario._

 _-¡Vamos!-Dijo Raki jalando a Integra esta corrió tras Raki como madre e hija._

 _-¡Raki!-Dijo sonriéndole mientras corría._

 _Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a Aries._

 _-Le gane…-Dijo Raki respirando agitadamente._

 _-Jajajaja, es imposible ganar contra ti._

 _Raki le sonrió-Kiki-Sama debe estar esperando._

 _-Espera, el se molestara si ve que llegamos corriendo…vamos calmadamente si?_

 _-¡Si!-Raki temerosamente le tomo la mano a Integra y la ultima la miro, primero sorprendida y después cariñosamente._

 _-¡Kiki-Sama, ya estoy aquí!_

 _De la cocina salió Kiki con una sonrisa._

 _-Aceptaste venir Integra._

 _-Te lo debía-Dijo sonriéndole._

 _-Paso algo que yo no sepa?-Pregunto Raki mirándolos._

 _-No…Raki puedes ir a poner la mesa? Te robo a Integra un momento._

 _-Si-Dijo Raki animadamente mientras ponía los cubiertos en la mesa._

 _Integra se impresiono al ver como Raki, siendo una niña aun, había logrado servir la comida de una manera tan…formal._

 _-Siéntese aquí Señorita Integra-Dijo Raki apuntándole sentarse al lado de Kiki y enfrente de Raki._

 _-Okiss-La gemiana se sentó en el lugar señalado viendo que la comida era pescado, arroz y tajada._

 _-Kiki-Sama-Dijo la niña llamando la atención del Caballero._

 _-Si?_

 _-Cuando empezaremos a decorar?_

 _-Puede que empecemos mañana…Integra nos ayudarías?_

 _-Si-Dijo Sonriendo mientras agarraba el tenedor._

 _-¡Gracias por la comida!-Dijeron los tres juntando sus manos, Integra fue la primera en probarla, ella pensaba que nadie era mejor que ella cocinando_

 _-¡Esta delicioso!-Dijo con una cara de maravilla._

 _-Kiki-Sama y yo hacemos un buen equipo._

 _-Si, se nota-Integra se llevo un pedazo a la boca y lo degusto con gusto_

 _Templo de Athena…_

 _Athena estaba sentada en su sofá tranquilamente con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa. En sus manos traía una revista llamada "Moda para Dioses"_

 _-Ugh, pero que vestidos tan feos, no tienes gustos Afrodita-Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate. De repente sintió un cosmos oscuro y volteo alteradamente hacia atrás._

 _-Athena-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Athena lo miro desafiante._

 _-Quien eres?_

 _-Soy Nerón de la Espada de la Tormenta, Caballero Sagrado de Nyx-_

 _-Nyx has dicho?_

 _-¡Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa!-Dijo alzando su voz-¡Mi Diosa se apoderara de la tierra, perderás contra nosotros…los Nyxianos!_

 _-¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!-Grito cierto Caballero Dorado lanzando su ataque._

 _Nerón puso su mano delante de el y disolvió el ataque._

 _-Este es el Poder de un Santo de Oro?-Dijo Nero burlándose-¡Es Patético!_

 _-¡Athena!-Gritaron Integra, Fudo, Kiki y Habinger haciendo aparición._

 _La joven Santa de Géminis al ver quien era, se le vino el mundo encima…ese hombre la había salvado…y quería destruir a Athena, sobre su cadáver._

 _-¡Athena!¡La Tierra será de la Diosa Nyx!¡Es hora de acabar con los putos de los humanos!-Nero sonrió sádicamente-Ni tus Caballeros podrán vencerla._

 _-¡Maldito!-Grito Integra acumulando su cosmos y poniéndose en posición para su ataque-¡Galaxian Explosión!_

 _Nerón con una mano neutralizo el ataque y atrajo a Integra, dándole un golpe en el estomago que la mando contra la pared._

 _-¡Maldito!-Dijo Habinger._

 _-¡Prepárate para la Guerra Athena!¡Prepárate!-Un resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de Nero y este desapareció sin dejar rastro._

 _Kiki ayudo a levantar a Integra, los Santos se formaron frente a Saori listos para recibir ordenes._

 _-¡Quiero que consigan a cada Santo y Santa de Bronce, Plata y Acero!¡Llamen a Koga y sus amigos!-Athena le dolía lo que iba a pronunciar pero…tenia que hacerlo-¡Contacten como sea a mi Hermana Pallas y díganle la necesito!_

 _-¡Si!_

 _-Me encargare de Koga y sus amigos…-Dijo Integra a Saori._

 _-Me encargare de los Bronce-Dijo Fudo._

 _-Me encargare de los Acero-Continuo Kiki._

 _-Me encargare de los Plata-Comento Habinger con los brazos cruzados._

 _-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me encargare de Pallas y Titán-Murmuro Seiya._

 _Santuario de Nyx…_

 _Yacía una niña de 7 años en la cama de la Diosa Niké, era una hermosa niña blanca, cabello negro y sus ojos eran color Tormenta._

 _-¡Nerón!¡Caballeros Sagrados!-Comento Niké entregándole su hija a Nerón-Quiero que ayuden a mi hija a apoderarse de la Tierra. Se las encargo._

 _Niké desapareció de la faz de la Tierra._

 _Posada Aurora…_

 _Koga y Eden se habían quedado en una Posada llamada Aurora. Eden ya se había ablandado, ya no era tan serio y antipático._

 _-Y a donde iremos, Koga?-Pregunto Eden de Orión recostado de una pared con los brazos cruzados._

 _-No lo se-Koga saco un mapa mas grande que el y comenzó a ver a donde ir- Estados Unidos, Japón, Venezuela…_

 _-El Santuario…-Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos._

 _Eden volteo y vio a cierta chica peliceleste con un vestido largo blanco una capa con capucha._

 _-No puede ser, tu eres…?-Dijo Koga mirándola de pies a cabeza._

 _-Hermana de Paradox del Cetro, Integra de Géminis…-Termino Eden descruzando los brazos y acercándose a Integra-Como nos encontraste?_

 _-Es muy fácil seguir sus paraderos…Soy una experta en rastreo._

 _-Ok-Dijo Eden ya mas tranquilo_

 _-Sucede algo?-Pregunto Koga._

 _-Ash…-Se quejo Integra mirando por la ventana-La Tierra esta de nuevo en peligro…se avecina otra guerra…La Guerra Santa contra Nyx, Diosa de la Oscuridad hermana mayor de Abzu._

 _-Que?_

 _-Otra Guerra?_

 _-Necesitamos su ayuda…alguno tiene idea de donde están Yuna, Haruto y Soma?_

 _-No, aunque puede ser que Águila este en Palestra._

 _-Ay que buscarlos…-Dijo Integra-Me ayudarían?_

 _-Yo si-Respondió Eden._

 _-Yo también…¡El equipo Koyuedehary esta de vuelta!_

 _-Koyuque?-Preguntaron al insomnio Eden e Integra._

 _-¡Olvídenlo!_

 _Cementerio Floral…_

 _Estaba lloviendo y una figura solitaria caminaba por el cementerio. El sujeto se acerco a una tumba que llevaba escrito "Sonia de Escorpio/Avispón"._

 _-S-Sonia…estoy aquí-Dijo el sujeto quitándose la capa dejándose mojar-Soy yo… Soma de León Menor._

 _Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Soma, este se agacho y coloco una flor en la tumba._

 _-Ojala alguien pudiera revivirte…Sonia…Te quiero_

 _Notas de la Autora: Hola, soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic, lamento si tiene algún error ortográfico…_

 _Estoy muy feliz por escribir este Fic y les tengo muchas sorpresas y como siempre digo EL CAPITULO 1, NO ES EL MEJOR. Jajajaja, chaito, nos lemos._

 _Capitulo 2: ¡No entiendo!_

 _Santuario de Nyx…_

 _Nyx estaba despertando de su sueño…se seto en la cama y se froto los ojos._

 _-Por fin ha despertado…Diosa Nyx-Dijo Nerón arrodillándose frente a la niña._


End file.
